Star Wars Episode VIII: An Empire Divided
by Luke Macek
Summary: The tides of war have turned. With the malevolent STARKILLER destroyed, the joint Republic-Resistance assault against the devious First Order celebrates the major successes all over the galaxy, gaining much respect and honor from the all sides. Trailer: /watch?v wiFlPuHJrtk
1. Introduction-Plot, Characters, Factions

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

The tides of war have turned. With the malevolent STARKILLER destroyed, the joint Republic-Resistance assault against the devious First Order celebrates the major successes all over the galaxy, gaining much respect and honor from the all sides.

Despite the escape of General Hux and Kylo Ren from Starkiller to an unknown place, The First Order still remains a major threat to the galaxy's freedom and independence. The Republic, both crippled and victorious, is hardly managing both to keep the First Order out of free space and to keep itself intact.

The reports are coming from the Outer Rim that the enormous hostile fleet of obsolete Star Destroyers and unknown battleships assault both the Republic systems and planets belonging to the First Order. The new enemy is surprisingly successful and if he is not stopped soon, there may be the new rise of the Empire...

NEW SIDES:

 **The Imperial League** (IL) - an union of forgotten "Imperial Remnant" and the unknown "Empire of the Hand", led by two Grand Admirals, both served under Emperor Palpatine. While the Remnant fought to hold its secrecy with pirates and the Republic, the EotH flourished in the unexplored "Unknown Regions", with Eirulan as their command of the crusade into the known galaxy. It was formed by Gilad Pellaeon and Grand Admiral Thrawn on Bastion. With Thrawn and Pellaeon in the lead, the League started its crusade to cleanse the galaxy of pirate and "Rebel" menace in the Outer Rim.

 **The Empire of the Hand** (EotH) - The Chiss' form of the Galactic Empire. Found by Grand Admiral Thrawn soon after he arrived on Eirulan, EotH fought many alien warlords and Yuzhaan Vongs to survive. Thrawn's Empire flourished and without any interference from the Rebel Alliance or the New Republic, EotH soon became the most powerful faction, even thought the Republic nor the First Order could ever know. Soon before the Resistance destroyed the Starkiller, Thrawn contacted Gilad Pellaeon, former captain, now a grand admiral and head of the remains of the Mainstream Empire, and offered him a chance to revive the Empire. With Pellaeon's approval, Thrawn's EotH fleet arrived on Bastion and together with Moff Council, admiral Natasi Daala, Warlord Blitzer Harrsk and Grand Admiral Pellaeon, Thrawn formed a strong union between the imperial factions - The Imperial League.

 **The Imperial Remnant** (IR) - the remains of the mainstream Galactic Empire. With the bitter defeat over Endor, the Empire crumbled into small factions, fighting each other for the Imperial Throne. While the Warlords escaped to minor systems like Kalist VI or Gholast III (fictional), Intelligence Chief Ysanne Isard tried to hold the Empire together, but she failed royally - her Super Star Destroyer Lusankya was destroyed by Admiral Ackbar in battle for Coruscant, with her onboard. After her, it was on captain Gilad Pellaeon to lead the Remnant, so he persuaded Grand Moff Ardus Kaine, leader of the _Pentastar Alignment_ , to support Pellaeon's forces in "Partisan War" against the Republic. With accepting Bastion as their new home, the Imperials and the Alignment was successful in their small war so much that they nearly destroyed the Republic. Until Emperor Palpatine's return, of course. When Palpatine assaulted Coruscant and the Core Worlds, Kaine and Pellaeon blindly followed their prophet. When Luke Skywalker and his students (with Ben Solo), with aid of Han Solo and Dash Rendar took down Palpatine with his SSD _Eclipse_ above Byss and destroyed it, Kaine was killed in a following battle for Bilbringi and Pellaeon ordered all remaining Imperial forces to withdraw back to the Alignment space. Now a vice admiral, Pellaeon agreed to annex the weakening Alignment into the Remnant, making it at least as strong as the half of the Republic Fleet. When Admiral Natasi Daala attempted to unite the Warlords to defeat the Republic, the Warlords captured Tarkin's close friend. The Imperial Fleet, led by Vice Admiral Pellaeon, rescued Daala from Warlord Delvardus' hold on Eriadu after a difficult battle over Hakassi, where the all warlords were defeated. Teradoc and Delvardus fled, however Blitzer Harrsk forfeit his "Empire" - Zero Command - to Pellaeon, who asked the warlord to join the Remnant's raising numbers. With charismatic Daala and geniuine Harrsk (one of the remaining brilliant Imperial Commanders - except for Thrawn, Pellaeon and Daala) at his side, Admiral Pellaeon could concentrate to reform the Remnant - forming the Moff Council, reforming the millitary with Tectors and old Venators and setting the clear borders. General Hux visited Bastion and asked Pellaeon, who became a Grand Admiral (Almost everyone forgotten on Thrawn), to support him, Kylo Ren and Snore's hunt on disappeared Luke Skywalker. Pellaeon literally kicked him out of Imperial Headquarters and declared: "No Sith foot shall ever descreate the Empire again!" The First Order tried to occupy Yaga Minor, Bastion and Jaemus, the centers of Remannt's power, it was easily beat down by Pellaeon. With Thrawn's comeback, now Pellaeon commands the Remnant's half of IL, but his unending will is to restore the former glory of the Empire without the Sith or corrupted officers.

 **Warlord Empires** \- Zero Command, Greater Maldrood, Eriadu Authority. The mightiest of the Warlord's Empires, the breakaway kingdoms from the Galactic Empire. Following their own goals, the Warlords united only twice. Once, when Palpatine returned in his clone body, and for the second time, when Admiral Daala requested Warlords to unite against the New Republic. Despite their huge ambitions, the Republic Fleet does not have much trouble to hold the Warlords on their short leash. Well, they had when the Zero Command, along with Warlord Harrsk, left for rejoining the Empire. With the First Order assaulting the Republic, the Warlords united for the third time to overthrow the Republic and rebuild the Empire in their own vision - without Pellaeon, Daala and the Remnant.

NEW CHARACTERS:

 **Grand Admiral Thrawn** [Benedict Cumberbatch/Ralph Fiennes] - A chiss and a tactical and strategic genius, head of the EotH, commands ISD Admonitor. Sent by Emperor Palpatine into the Unknown Regions to fight the Yuzhann Vongs.

 **Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon** [Sean Connery] - Leader of the Imperial Remnant, a grand admiral of the Imperial Fleet, a good friend of Thrawn, as skilled as his opposite - Admiral Ackbar, commands ISD Chimaera. A charismatic and skilled admiral, Pellaeon's experience dates back to the early Clone Wars.

 **Captain Dorja** [Stanley Tucci] - A captain of ISD Relentless, a skilled officer and loyal to Imperial Remnant

 **Captain Brandei** [John Goodman/Kenneth Branagh] - A captain of ISD Judicatior, a frenzied and ruthless commander

 **Supreme Warlord Blitzer Harrsk** [Bill Nighy] - a head of the Zero Command, the first break-away kingdom from the mainstream Empire, have good ties with Imperial League, commands a Tector-Class Star Destroyer Shockwave. Wounded in Battle for Endor, lost a half of his face. Had to replace his left eye with a robotic implant, suffers from a brain damage.

 **High Admiral Treuten Teradoc** [Ian McNiece] - a leader of next break-away Kingdom, Greater Maldrood, sworn to get Princess Leia's head, rivals with Warlord Harrsk, Commands a Crimson Command Victory II-class Star Destroyer Crimson Sunrise

 **Supreme Warlord Sander Delvardus** [Hugo Weaving] - A head of the Eriadu Authority, the strongest of Three Warlord Empires, a tactical genius mixed with a crazy ambitious egoist, commands one of the mightiest Star Destroyers in the galaxy - a Praetor Mark II-class Battlecruiser Thalassa.

 **Admiral Natasi Daala** (Rachel McAdams) - A close friend of deceased Grand Moff Tarkin, the founder of the Death Star. Left to protect the Maw installation, Daala led a group of six Star Destroyers (Gorgon - her command ship, Emperor's Revenge, Vindicator, Stryker, Panther, Crusader) and eighteen support ships to control the Maw and Kessel prisons. When Palpatine died for the last time, it was Daala's first news to arrive at the Maw since she lost contact with the outer galaxy during the battle of Yavin. She failed in reuniting the Warlords, however she was given the next chance as Grand Admiral Pellaeon's right hand in the Remnant. Gorgon survived the battle of Hakassi and with new armament from the EotH, Daala sets off to hunt down Grand Leader Snoke and General Hux.

 **Baron Soontir Fel** (Joseph Kucan) - an ace pilot of Chiss Clawcraft, an imperial opposite to Resistance's Black Leader Poe Dameron. Former the commander of fearless Imperial 181st Fighter Squadron, Fel was sent with Thrawn to Unknown Regions, where he trained Chiss pilots to make them the best known pilots ever. When the EotH came to the known galaxy and joined arms with the Imperial Remnant, Fel's elite "Starlight" Chiss Squadron linked with 181st, led by Fel's best student Turr Phennir and created the most dangerous fighter force ever, even more than the famous Rogue or Black Squadron.

 **Turr Phennir** (Chris Hemsworth/Jack Gleeson) - Another ace pilot of the Empire and a very loyal and great student of Empire's greatest pilot, Soontir Fel. When the Empire collapsed, Phennir became Pellaeon's best pilot on Chimaera and when 181st Fighter Squadron was stationed on Pellaeon's Star Destroyer, Phennir took over its command and before its collide with EotH Starlight Squadron, 181st stroke fear and despair everytime it fought its enemies, thanks to its experience, ruthlessness and brutallity. Although he is not as skilled as baron Fel, Phennir is experienced enough to lead and fight as well as his old mentor.


	2. Chapter 1: The Blitz

Only few weeks have passed from the destruction of Starkiller, the First Order's offspring of the Death Star.

The First Order is in disarray. And still the Republic is not safe.

What happened when we cannot rely on the Jedi or our representatives to protect us?

...

"Black Leader, look out!" the warning literally flew out of Poe's communicator into his ear. Halmostly became deaf.

"I see it!" answered Poe and nearly crashed into the First Order Star Destroyer Bridge, but he masterly dodged it and continued to hunt down several TIE Fighters. When they came into Poe's X-Wing crosshair, the pilot pulled a trigger.

"Nice shot, Black Leader!" said Nien Nubb in _Sullustian_ , congratulating Poe to his excellent fire. Junk of shot down TIEs still lingered around the Black Squadron.

And it was in the heat of battle. The First Order assaulted Mantooine, the Republic's centre of finance of the Outer Rim and Admiral Kral Drayson's Fleet HQ. Fortunately, Black and Rogue Squadron were present and most of the Republic Battleships were active when the First Order began their assault. Or the enemy would prevail.

Suddenly, Poe's communicator yelled again. "Black Leader, Rogue Leader, this is _Heart of the Republic_ , Admiral Drayson." Poe recognized admiral Drayson's voice. His old friend. It was five years ago when they last met above Corellia aboard his Crusader-Class Battleship _Charger._ When he heard the name of his ship, he realized Drayson had to modernize his arsenal.

"Admiral Drayson, this is Black Leader. Changed the coat?" answered Poe Dameron to his superior with a smile on his face and a amused tone.

The communicator answered with a silent laugh: "Had to, Black Leader. The old one had fleas." Poe had to laugh a little, but he had to evade the crossfire from the Star Destroyers. And to destroy more TIE Fighters.

"Black Leader, Rogue Leader responding, Jaden Thanatos." came out to Poe's ear. "This isn't time for friendly chatter. Admiral's serious."

"Thanatos' right, Poe." Drayson agreed to Jaden's will. "The First Order is retreating. But the remaining forces still assault the planet. The ground forces of general Hayd already dealt with the Imperials on the surface, but those star destroyers are bombing the capital. Target the bridges and shield generators. When the Destroyers are crippled, the Fleet will take care of the rest."

"Understood, Admiral." agreed the Black Leader. "You pay the rounds when we return."

A sigh was heard in the speaker. "I admit, Dameron. It's kinda entertaining when you accompany the Republic Fleet." said Jaden through the communicator.

"Enough, both of you." Admiral silenced amusingly both the pilots. "Take care of those Star Destroyers."

When the Admiral finished the sentence and the communicator silenced, Black and Rogue Squadron emerged into one formation and targeted the Shield Generators of First Order's Star Destroyers. The crossfire was too easy to dodge and when the X-Wings were in range, the proton torpedoes were fired. The Energy and Shield Generators were hit and deactivated most of a Star Destroyer. And slightly before the Squadrons emerged on another Star Destroyer Bridge, Dameron saw how Drayson's capital ship was closing on a enemy ship.

"It's time. Target all blaster cannons on the fuel containers! Fire!" ordered Drayson to _Heart of the Republic crew_.

Poe could see from his cockpit how _Heart of the Republic_ opened fire on a deactivated Star Destroyer. The lasers coming from its cannons nearly blinded him with its red lights. The Star Destroyer was turned into a pile of junk and fire in a matter of seconds

"Wow!" came from the communicator. It was Pole Xangar, a zabrak with a code-name _Rogue 7_. "What a blast."

"Stay calm, Rogue 7." ordered Jaden to his alien comrade. "This isn't over yet."

Poe concentrated to cripple the Star Destroyers. "Rogue Leader's right. Alright, Black Squadron. Form a group and engage the remaining ships."

Black and Rogue Squadron repeated the attack on another three of the remaining eight star destroyers. When the third one exploded under the Republic fire, the First Order Fleet fled into the hyperspace.

The communicator had been overloaded by a mix of victorious yelling and shouting. "We did it!" came from Black 2, Peter Gratham.

"They ran like dogs!" This was from Frank Darklighter, Rogue 3. But the loudest was Nien. "Congratulations, Rogue Squadron. It was a honor working with you." His alien tongue easily shouted over the rest of noise.

"Great work, Squadrons. This is a great day for the Republic." came from Admiral Drayson. "Come to my ship. Rounds're on me, lads."

"'Bout time, sir." said Poe with a mix of pleasure and fatigue in his voice. "We need to talk."

The X-Wings flew into Heart of the Republic hangar and were welcomed as heroes. Poe and Jaden were nearly drowned in a mass of crew and troops, but a crew captain drew them out and quickly took them to Ship Cantina. Their superior wants a full report...

...-...

But something was amiss that even Poe, Jaden or admiral Drayson didn't notice. That a small transport shuttle with Black Sun insignias was overseeing the battle and when the First Order retreated into hyperspace, this "craft" flew away to a strange place - an invisible Star Destroyer.

"Delta 6 to _Shockwave_. Requesting to pass the stealth field." asked the pilot of the shuttle through the communicator. Indeed, it is true. The Imperials somehow managed to create stealth field generators big enough to mask the entire fleet.

The answer to the pilot came quickly. The voice was old, but kinda fresh. " _Shockwave_ to Delta 6. Send the transmit codes for the clearance."

"On it." answered the pilot and pressed some buttons on the navicomputer for clearance of his code. After a minute of silence, the communicator shouted.

"This is Admiral Harrsk to Delta 6. You may land in the hangar. Commence the landing sequence."

Pilot smiled and answered his superior: "I'm starting my approach."

The shuttle slowly approached the invisible star destroyer as it knew exactly where to go. Some officers on the battleship nearly paniced when the shuttle was closing, but it was false alarm. The hidden hangar on Shockwave suddenly opened its blast doors on Star Destroyer's Starboard Deck and safetly landed.

When the shuttle touched the steel, the pilot inside took off his space suit and left the ship. His superior, former warlord of the Zero Command, now an admiral in the Imperial Fleet. His look was scary: An old, but strong body with a grey-ordinary Imperial officer suit. Black shiny hair and half face. Half normal and half damaged. Harrsk was wounded fatally in battle for Endor when the bridge of his flagship was hit by a torpedo from Y-Wing, which erased the left side of his face and damaging his brain. It was replaced with a mixture of reserve skin and robotic implants, but his brain damage has been unhealable. Thanks to Bastion's kolto reserves, Harrsk's madness was lowered, but not erased.

"You are late, Lieutenant." said Blitzer Harrsk as soon as the pilot came out of the ship and came to admiral.

The officer saluted with his hand and replied: "I apologize, sir. I needed to assure the insurgents retreated. All of them. And it is hard to stay out of battle so intense."

"Do not talk like this, Reece." said the admiral and put his hand on Lieutenant Reece's shoulder. "You are not a Rebel Weakling, but a strong Imperial Officer."

Lieutenant Reece thanked silently by nodding his head to admiral Harrsk and answered: "Let it go, sir. We have a battle to win, do we not?"

"Right." said Admiral with a smile on his scarred face. "Come, my friend. Let's observe the end of the Republic on Mantooine!"

...-...

Reece and Harrsk returned to Shockwave's bridge through the Star Destroyer's difficult site of halls and turbolifts. It was a maze even for a veteran Imperial. A designer was no one else than Supreme Warlord Blitzer Harrsk himself. Despite it its a regular Star Destroyer, the _Shockwave_ is a Tector-class, which hasn't got a hangar in exchange for bolstered shields and firepower.

When Harrsk and Lieutenant Ulrich Reece arrived to the bridge, all the officers saluted when admiral walked around them. Reece returned the salute, Harrsk did not. He always thought he is something better than the others, despite this fact, his ruthlessness and ferocity creates a large amount of order in his forces.

Admiral sat on his command chair on bridge, as one the Grand Admirals posses on their command ships and pushed the button on the communicator.

"Admiral Harrsk to 4th League Fleet. Approach the rebel fleet and deactivate the stealth field generators in close range. Then open fire." ordered the warlord to the fleet. And it wasn't a small one - 4 Star Destroyers, with Shockwave it were _the Decimator, the Basilisk_ and _the Hand of Death_ , 7 Strike Cruisers, 6 Broadside Rocket Cruisers and 12 Chiss spacecrafts, mostly starfighter carriers and anti-starfighter corvettes.

Harrsk's communicator shouted a quick and cold reply: "As you order, Admiral Harrsk." It came from Captain Tras'Gull, A chiss veteran officer and a commander of the _Decimator_. He was as ruthless as Harrsk, but his training helped him control his emotions. The cold emotions were Chiss' natural talent.

Reece admired the fleet. A cooperation of Chiss and Imperial Forces was never so close and effective. And now it is going to be tested in the battle against the New Republic over Mantooine. The rebel fleet is inactive, celebrating their victory over the traitorous First Order.

"And they are all going to die..." Reece sworn to himself. "One day, the Empire will be rebuilt...on these traitors' bones."

...-...

Heart of the Republic's cantina was posh for a warship. Admiral Drayson paid a high price for his own Bith Musicians, Rodian and Twi'lek bartenders, even jukebox from Tatooine. From Mos Eisley, to be precise. The crewmen not only of Drayson's flagship, but many more, even the Home One, admitted this cantina is one of the best in the galaxy. It was named "Warrior's rest". No doubt, after every battle the crew and admiral rested in the cantina and enjoyed their victory. Today was not the same.

Poe, Jaden and their co-pilots of Black and Rogue Squadrons arrived into Warrior's rest as soon as they landed in Heart of the Republic's main hangar. Through many halls and receptions, they finally found Drayson's famous oasis of alcohol and fun. When the pilots arrived, they stood in the door as nerfs, looking on the amazing architecture of a cantina - marble pillars from Naboo, Tatooine Bar with so needed distillery equipment, Mon Calamari decorations and paintings from the poshest art galleries. From Nal Hutta to Corellia, even from deceased Prince Xizor's vault on Ord Mantell.

"Wow. I have never seen such a masterpiece." Said Poe, both amazed and happy caused by the cantina and the battle won against the First Order.

Nien and Karth, just Karth, a Cathar, codenamed _Black 5_ , just stood, saying absolutely nothing. Frank from Rogue Squadron didn't hold his feelings and started jumping all around as a small kid. He was quickly calmed down by a Duros companion, sat down to a table and given a free drink on Duros' account.

Jaden called off his teammates and leaned on Poe's shoulder. "Welcome to the Republic Fleet, Dameron." Then he clapped the shoulder three times and left to enjoy drinking and well-earned rest.

"Dameron, over here!" Some human waved on Poe. The Black Leader recognized the waving person and went to join the table. Rest of the Black Squadron dispersed to enjoy their own ways.

Poe reached the wanted table and spread his hands to hug someone. A man stood up and returned the gesture.

"Jangi, you mandalorian bastard! How did you manage to survive the onslaught on Ordo?!" said Poe loudly to his old mandalorian friend. Jangi survived countless battles, from the late Clone Wars to the revival of Emperor Palpatine, then he went rogue as a bounty hunter. It has clear on his face - his right eye was a cybernetic implant, scars started to live on his face in more numbers than wrinkles. A grey moustache with a freshly cutted beard with a bald head showed his age, around 55. For a retired bounty hunter he seemed he is still in action.

Mandalorian sligthly punched Poe's face as a gesture of friendship and replied: "It was easy, the First Order is a bunch of dumb blinders! My Virago had easy work fleeing-" Jangi coughed a little and continued "-evacuating the family out of battle. Those First Order turbolasers are worse shooters than Stormtroopers." Amused laugh finished Mandalorian's reply.

Peo, knowing what Jangi wanted to say, only smiled. "Don't play as a hero." Both the pilot and a mercenary sat to the table the Mandalorian invited the Black Leader. Now at the table sat 7 people: A gamorrean bruiser called "Pork", probably Jangi's bruiser. A twi'lek male, greenskinned Pole Farnuno, a Pazaak Dealer, then his personal "slave", a blue Twi'lek girl Rapponza. Another human Graham, a merchant of medical supplies on the ship and a Rodian Scoundrel Preendo, who worked closely with Pole Farnuno on Pazaak tricks.

"Greetings, hero. Want to join a game of friendly pazaak?" Pole offered Poe in his language to join to play Pazaak. Dameron nodded and asked a dealer for cards.

Pork laughed and whispered loudly to Jangi's left ear in his gamorrean: "How he can play pazaak without a basic deck?" Jangi pushed Pork back to his place and secretly gave Poe his reserve Pazaak deck from his right wrist undertable.

The game started friendly, as Pole said. The credits flew, as well the cards. For five rounds, when three were won by Preendo and Jangi and Poe shared two victories, it was a calm and truly harmonic game. But when the sixth game was a draw between the rodian and a twi'lek dealer...

"You cheater!" yelled Preendo all over the cantina, stood up quickly and drew his blaster on Pole Farnuno. "I saw you drawing cards from your shirt! And you drew 20 without using any! Twice!"

Pork took his steel axe and threathened rodian in gamorrean to stop complaining, but the rodian was faster - Pork's head was holed by Preendo's blaster.

"You slimy big-eyed bastard!" said angrily Jangi, drew his EE-3B blaster and the drama was over. Preendo's brain was split all over the next table, full of Quarren and Duros players.

But no one could reason it further, because suddenly cantina was hit by series of tremor and the ship sligthly turned on a Starboard deck.

"Look out!" shouted Poe and quickly pushed a Mandalorian away from the falling chandelier. Poe and Jangi dodged, but both Twi'leks and Graham weren't fast enough.

The cantina was conquered by panic and misery. All the non-soldiers ran away disorganized to reach their transports or, at least, the escape pods. Poe Dameron ran to the glassed window to look what is going on. When he reached the window and watched the scene, he warned the rest: "IMPERIALS!"

The rest of the crew went to prove Poe's warning. And he was right - four Star Destroyers and around 18 support crafts emerged from nowhere and started their attack on the Republic Fleet. They were caught off-guard, causing the panic and destruction. The Star of Dantooine, one of seven of Admiral Drayson's ships were already destroyed and _Last Hope_ with _Imperial Bane_ reported critical damage of hull and destroyed shield generators.

-...-


End file.
